The invention is directed to the production of personalized badges, i.e., badges which contain indicial material common to all of the badges and in addition individual or specific indicial material which is different for each badge, i.e., normally is exclusive to a single badge.
Examples of this type of badge are those for use at conventions, shows, etc. wherein each delegate or member is provided with a badge containing, in addition to material identifying both the show or convention, other personal identification such as the name of the badge holder, the organization with which he is associated, location, address, etc. It will be appreciated that with such type of badge the inclusion of specific material, exclusive to each respective badge, presents problems in the printing thereof and where a large number of badges are involved, necessitates a considerable amount of time in effecting type changes, etc. if the badges are to be printed, likewise increasing the cost thereof.
The present invention is directed to a method of producing such badges in a simple, inexpensive and yet highly efficient manner, with the individual badges having an appearance equivalent to that achieved by the usual printing operation.